Infinite Tales
Infinite Tales is a side story that began on January 3, 2018, and ended on June 27. 2018. It follows Mason Moretti as he adventures through an underground world of monsters. It can be found here. Characters * Alphys (Underswap) * Annoying Dog * Asgore (Underswap) * Asriel (Underswap) * Athena * Chara * Chara (Underswap) * Frisk * Frisk (Underswap) * Macy Moretti * Mari * Mason Moretti * Monster Kid (Underswap) * Papyrus (Underswap) * Rachel the Fairy * Sans * Sans (Classic) * Sans (Error) * Sans (Glitchtale) * Sans (Ink) * Sans (Underfell) * Sans (Underswap) * Temmie (Underswap) Story Details Mason Moretti arrives in the underground kingdom of monsters, which is now abandoned after a murderous onslaught. Arriving in the Hall of Judgement, he encounters Sans the skeleton, who mistakes him for Chara and attacks. Sans has the upper hand in the fight, dodging all attacks and killing Mason over and over, resetting time after each death. Mason's fairy, Rachel, catches wise, and tries to intervene and stop the fight. However, just as Mason begins to reason with Sans, the skeleton is killed by Frisk, who has been deeply influenced by Chara. Chara takes over and attacks Mason herself, which results in them being mortally wounded by Mason on accident. Frisk is able to take over and begin a new loop to save them, bringing Mason and Rachel right back to the start. Mason and Rachel reach out to Sans, who is able to remember all times in spite of the resets. The duo try to reason with Sans and offer to team up together to face Frisk and Chara. Sans, not entirely sure if he can trust Mason, is urged by Frisk to pass judgement on Mason's soul, which proves that he can ally with Mason. They prepare to fight, but once again Chara takes over and kills Sans. Mason attempts to capture them alive, but his necklace is stolen by a little white dog. At Chara's mercy, Mason manages to escape through a portal, which Chara follows him through. The two of them arrive in the Underswap world amd encounter a hostile Temmie who attacks them, but an alternate version of Chara falls on the monster and inadvertently rescues them. Mason moves on ahead, finding himself in the company of Ink Sans, the guardian of all realities within this universe. Meanwhile, the two Charas discuss their own worlds until the Swapped Chara's Frisk takes over. They offer Chara a partnership, but Chara refuses and kills them, setting her sights on erasing this reality. Needing Chara kept at bay in order to keep the rest of the realities safe, Mason and Ink Sans decide to unite all incarnations of Sans in order to stop her from her goal of erasing all universes. They begin travelling to various Undertale universes, recruiting whatever incarnations of Sans they can find, while Chara continues to go on her Genocide run through the Underswap world. Though they are able to recruit multiple Sans incarnations, one, an Error Sans, has to be eliminated due to his own desires mirroring Chara's and his attempt to destroy the group. In spite of this, Mason and the team of Sans all meet Chara at the Underswap Judgement Hall and are able to defeat her, with Ink Sans sending her off with Classic Sans in a reality where she will always lose. Mason, meanwhile, needs to stop the Underswap's Monster Kid and save the other Sans, which he accomplishes. However, in order to save all those killed by Chara, Mason resets the realities back to normal. He and the other Sans all return home, with Ink Sans setting out to look for Error Sans, Trivia * This side story ends with Mason travelling into the Hyperdimension Neptunia universe, the details of this adventure being the plot of another side story. However, this side story was left incomplete and officially non-canon. Category:Side Stories